criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Galdric
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Galdric | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = true | Name = Galdric | AKA = The Glorious Ball-lick (by Grog ) Garlic (by Scanlan ) | CreatureType = Beast | Race = Wolf | Class = Companion | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common (understands but doesn't speak) | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Whitestone (perimeter guard) | Family = | Connections = Purvan Suul (former companion) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Galdric is a wolf and former companion of Purvan Suul, the Champion of the Raven Queen. As an NPC, Galdric is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Galdric is a large dark gray and black wolf. Personality Biography Background In a previous era, Galdric was an ally of Purvan Suul. Together, they fought entities from the Nine Hells and a faction of the Abyss. At some point, Galdric was sealed within the Raven's Slumber amulet and interred with Purvan. Vex'ahlia's history book contained few details on the creature, but it did refer to the "dangerous and respected Galdric". When Vox Machina looted the Raven's Slumber from Purvan Suul's corpse, they unwittingly acquired Galdric, who was magically stored within a pocket plane inside the enchanted crystal. The Raven's Slumber was identified by Keeper Yennen in Whitestone, and Vox Machina decided to release the creature outside the city, hoping to form an alliance if friendly or defeat it in a safe area if hostile. The party selected the abandoned stone giant caves west of Whitestone, near where the forest ended and the Alabaster Sierras mountain range began, as Keyleth suggested. After a night's rest, Vox Machina set out for the stone giant fortress. Spreading out in preparation for whatever might be summoned, the party stood ready while Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia hid and Scanlan activated the Raven's Slumber to release the creature inside. Grasping the amulet in his hand, Scanlan called out, "By the power of Raven's Slumber, I command thee: Awaken, beast, cruel or otherwise! Face your new master, and know his name is... '''Scanlan!" A burst of shadow energy spilled forth from the crystal and deposited a large, dark gray and black wolf. Scanlan tried to calm the snarling creature; Trinket growled back, and Keyleth tried to calm the bear. At Vex's urging, Vax began donning the Deathwalker's Ward armor of its former ally. Percy put out his hand and called Galdric's name, only to be bitten. Keyleth cast Speak with Animals, bowing respectfully to ask, "Are you the one they call Galdric?" The wolf's posture changed slightly, and the druid continued, "Was Purvan your master?" Responding in canine language understood only by Keyleth and Trinket, Galdric replied (with a DM whisper from Matthew Mercer to Marisha Ray). Keyleth continued the dialogue, explaining, "Your master died a great champion for the Raven Queen. He has been paid a great honor, and now the Raven Queen has chosen a new master." As she gestured toward Vax, the rogue stepped toward Galdric, barely dressed in some of the Deathwalker's Ward. Keyleth continued talking, and Vax attempted to lock eyes with Galdric, hoping the wolf would see the touch of the Raven Queen within him. Unimpressed with Vax, Galdric turned and walked away from the group, passing between Grog's legs, who was guarding the exit. Slamming Craven Edge into the ground beside Galdric's head, the goliath yelled, "Heel!" Galdric obeyed, and Grog commanded calmly but sternly, "Stay." Grog believed Galdric to be a powerful creature beyond ownership or mastery, suggesting that the group give the wolf a job. Galdric attentively followed Grog as the party returned to Whitestone. The party decided to task Galdric with defending Whitestone, which Keyleth communicated using Speak with Animals again. She, with the aid of Grog, successfully assigned the wolf to the task of protecting the lands around Whitestone until such time as a great danger had approached and been resolved—in exchange for his freedom. Galdric turned and set out into the wilderness to begin his guardianship. ''' When Hotis hired several assassins from the Clasp and tried to kill Vax and the other members (and allies) of Vox Machina in Whitestone, Galdric killed one of the fleeing assassins. Vox Machina returned to Whitestone after Vax'ildan fulfilled the terms of his deal with the Raven Queen and passed on. That evening, Pike Trickfoot finds a clearing in the woods to sit and think. She was joined unexpectedly by Galdric. He recognized Pike and let out a howl that Pike understood to be a tribute to Vax. Galdric allowed Pike to hug him and the two howl together in Vax's memory. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Whitestone Category:Wolves